Current electronic cigarettes and electronic cigarette casings are made of plastic or metallic materials, the electronic cigarettes generally comprise a sucking rod and a power rod, while the sucking rod comprises: a sucking cylinder, a sucking nozzle, a liquid smoke cup for reserving liquid smoke, and an atomizing device fixed in the sucking cylinder, the atomizing device comprises an atomizer and an atomizing cup separately configured for accommodating the atomizer and so on; the sucking nozzle, the sucking cylinder and so on are made of plastic or metallic materials.
The current electronic cigarettes have the following shortcomings: the sucking nozzle and the casing made of plastic have peculiar smell, environmental pollution, poor taste, and harm to human health; the atomizing device having the separately configured atomizing cup has a complex inner structure and high cost of production. The electronic cigarette also has the problems of environmental pollution, poor taste etc.